Memories of Rose
by Miriae
Summary: [Two shots. Caesar x Ichihime] When the General from the West Star came and asked for her to be his queen in exchange for a truce, she knew there was only one answer. She just didn't expect that she would learn to like it at all. /Caesar and Ichihime: The untold story of their married life/
1. Chapter 1

**The ending of Episode 21 had just pulled me out of semi-retirement from fanfiction writing. Ichi and Caesar deserved more time together. Thus this story. **

**Please do note that I have tweaked the timeline.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nobunaga The Fool **

* * *

**Memories of Rose**

By

_Miriae_

* * *

Ever since she was a young girl, Oda Ichihime knew that she had a different role. Unlike her father and brothers who were meant to spearhead the war efforts, her role was to be a pillar of support, a stronghold of beauty and grace that would embody the ideals of the Oda Clan. In dire situations, her role could also be like that of her mother's before her—a princess to be married off to a great Lord to solidify an alliance—or to be a hostage to a rival clan camouflaged as a wife.

As a young girl, Ichihime knew her life wasn't hers. She lived her days with this knowledge.

When the brilliant Akechi Mitsuhide arrived at the Oda Castle, she silently hoped that he distinguishes himself above all other advisers and one day be chosen by her father to be worthy of Ichihime's hand.

The years went by and she could only look at him from afar, thanking him for all the support he has been giving to her father and her brothers. And in those short moments she shared with him, she kept searching in his eyes the same feeling she had kept hidden deep within her heart.

But all she saw was the dark, _dark_ pools of his eyes, always longing for a goal that was never her, always curt and polite, always careful with her as if he would break her.

_(But if Ichihime had looked a little longer, glanced some more, then she might have seen what she was looking for__—__the same thing he was hiding from her.)_

Ichihime had resigned to her fate that her life was never going to be hers. It was for the Oda Clan to use— to gamble, to wager if necessary.

And thus, when the General Gaius Julius Caesar from the West Star came and asked for her to be his queen in exchange for a truce, she knew there was only one answer.

"I accept."

* * *

They were in the midst of an impending war, understandably, their wedding was a small affair, attended only by their family and friends. Even the advisers weren't there. Ichihime kept her head bowed, her small hands hidden in the wide sleeves of her white wedding kimono. Gaius Julius Caesar had insisted they hold a Western wedding ceremony instead, but she had adamantly refused. She would be giving him herself already; couldn't she at least pick a traditional Eastern wedding to seal her fate? Finally, he had allowed her request.

Slowly, she glanced at her future husband, the white-haired General who sat stiffly next to her, unaccustomed to sitting in _seiza-_style. She hid a small giggle as she—_guiltily_—found pleasure in his discomfort.

He turned his head to her and she coughed, catching herself. No proper, royally-raised woman—especially not a princess from the Oda Clan—would giggle at such a thing.

An amused smirk—_smoothly arrogant_, if Ichihime could describe it—graced his lips.

At this point, she barely knew that her life was going to change drastically.

* * *

As she sat on the bed—_their_ bed from now on—a pang of fear gripped her heart. The General of course would want to claim what was now rightfully his—Ichihime was now his. She grasped the folds of her white kimono, and offered a silent prayer to the gods to help her in the task at hand. It would do well for the Oda Clan if she would be able to please him. She knew the responsibility she carried quite well.

But instead of forcing her, he had offered her a Chocolate Cake, a sweet dark-looking dessert that, surprisingly, he himself made. Even after their small snack, he did not make a move towards her and opted to settle himself on the side farthest from hers, his arm tucked behind his head, his back facing her.

"Caesar-dono..?" she called tentatively, her hands still grasping the top folds of her kimono.

He raised himself just slightly, his lone eye looking back at hers. The corners of his lips quirked in a small smile. "I wouldn't want to force you more than I have already done, Ichihime. Having you near me is already enough for now. Sleep, dear one."

Just like that, he fell back and fell asleep.

It took a few moments before Ichihime settled herself on her side, and closed her eyes. _This man is peculiar_, Ichihime surmised.

* * *

Two weeks into the marriage, Ichihime noted that living with Caesar-dono wasn't as hard as she had imagined it to be. In fact, Caesar-dono had proven himself to be a gentleman, never forcing her against her wishes, never confining her and even allowing her to roam his castle if she wished.

They, however, rarely spent time together. Most of the time, he was off in the fields, commanding his forces or plotting with her Nobu-niisama. At night time, he would do his best to eat dinner with her, patiently explaining the various Western cuisines they were consuming. In their chambers, they settled on their respective sides of the bed and never had Caesar-dono crossed the invisible line that divided it.

When she woke up in the morning, he was already gone, leaving her alone with a red thornless rose and a note detailing his whereabouts, written in his elegant strokes, on his side of the bed.

* * *

As Caesar-dono's wife, she had been cooped inside the castle. Caesar-dono was reluctant to bring her to Owari, fearing for her safety. Her Ladies-in-waiting seemed to have received the same orders and thus were always guarding her, lest she made an escape.

But the isolation was making her grow restless—_and useless too_, her mind had sometimes wondered.

But instead of wallowing, she had found a box of sewing materials from one of the servants and busied herself with making simple handkerchiefs she could give to those dear to her. If she presented these to Caesar-dono, he might just allow her to visit her dear _Niisama_.

She had taken up her sewing in the wide gardens, under the shade of a large Cherry Blossom tree when she felt she was being watched. She continued sewing for a few more stitches before she finally paused and set the unfinished handkerchief on her lap, her head turning to the side where she was met by her husband's deep blue stare.

"Caesar-dono, is there anything I can help you with?" she asked politely as she studied his relaxed stance as he leaned against the adjacent tree.

Caesar took a moment before shaking his head, his stare never wavering. "I am just in awe at how beautiful you are, my dearest Ichihime."

Ichihime looked away, a soft pink hue coloring her cheeks. Were all Western men like him? "You shouldn't speak of beauty so easily, my lord."

He pushed himself away from the tree and made his way towards her. "But I only speak of the truth." He knelt in front of her and traced one gloved finger against her cheek. "Truly, you are the most beautiful woman on this planet."

Ichihime nearly trembled. Caesar reached out and studied a strand of her hair. "Curiously, I have never seen such pink hair before. Is this a blessing or a curse?" he mumbled more to himself.

She really did not know why he easily riled her up. Maybe it was because he was her brother's former enemy who forcefully took her hand in marriage? "It is a natural acceptable hair color, my lord," she replied, voice rising a notch. Nobody had dared to insult her mother's final inheritance to her daughter. "Look at yourself, Caesar-dono, you have white hair. How old are you really?"

Caesar looked at her, speechless for a moment, and Ichihime slapped a hand against her mouth, realizing her mistake. "F-Forgive my outburst, Caesar-dono! I didn't—"

But instead of getting angry, Caesar did something unexpected—he _laughed_—his baritone laugh filling the empty gardens. He gripped his chest to steady himself while Ichihime watched helplessly.

When he finally calmed down, he flashed her a smile—not a smirk, but a genuine smile—that brought forth an unexplainable flutter in her chest. He gazed at her for a moment and flicked her forehead lightly, smoothening her creased brows. "I don't think I can ever get tired of seeing your various expressions, Ichihime." And he left, chuckling to himself.

As Ichihime massaged her forehead, her gaze followed her husband's retreating form, her cheeks still glowing. Truly, he was a peculiar man.

* * *

"What are these, Caesar-dono?" Ichihime asked in awe as she looked around the small room filled with box-shaped, leather-bound papers. She took a step closer to run her fingers against one.

"These are books from the West Star," Caesar answered as he opened one for her to see. Ichihime narrowed her eyes, not recognizing the writing. "Your Ladies-in-Waiting have informed me that you have been growing restless and I figured you might want to try reading."

"Have they, my lord?" She picked another book and browsed through the pages filled with drawings and texts. "But I am afraid that I do not understand these writings."

He considered her for a moment before shrugging. "It does not matter, my lady. You may pick whatever book piques your interest and I will gladly read it for you."

She turned to him swiftly, her long pink hair flipping behind her. Her eyes were wide like a child. "You can do that, Caesar-dono?"

Caesar offered her a pleasant smile as he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Of course, my dear Ichihime. I would do anything for you."

She offered him a grateful smile as she grasped his hand. "I would take up your offer then, my lord." And just like an excited child, she hurried to the shelves, studying the books based on their illustrations, unaware of the soft smile that graced her husband's lips, nor the longer moment it took for him to release her hand.

* * *

Caesar-dono was busy during the day and so the only time he could read for her was at bedtime. Ichihime couldn't help but smile as she clutched the book she had chosen, waiting for her husband to arrive in their chambers.

He did not keep her waiting for long. She offered him the book as he sat next to her on their bed, examining the cover. It took a moment before he replied, "Ah, you have chosen well, my dear Ichihime."

Ichihime couldn't help but notice that his smile was slightly strained. She shook her head. "The drawing of the single rose in the first page made me choose it." It was unnecessary, but she did not know why she added it, "I was reminded by the rose you usually leave me in the mornings, Caesar-dono."

Caesar looked at her for a moment longer. "Is that so?" She blinked at the sudden gentleness in his voice. "Well then, this book is quite long. We will read it by parts each night, is that alright?" Ichihime nodded, listening to his every word.

He pointed at the loopsided writing in front of the book. "This book is entitled Romeo and Juliet."

* * *

"Nel! Bianchi! Get back here!" Ichihime huffed, her arms tired from carrying the big skirt of her Kimono as she ran after the blonde twins. She frowned, her eyes darting to wherever the two had hidden themselves. She took a deep breath. "I do not wish to play this game any longer, and thus I will be pleased if the two of you showed—"

"What have those two been doing, my dear Ichihime?"

Ichihime turned. "Caesar-dono! You're back early!"

He merely nodded and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Fixing his lone eye on her, he continued, "Well then, my lady, what is it you wish from Nel and Bianchi?"

She bit her lower lip, unsure if she would be receiving her husband's support on the matter. Still, she replied without looking at him. "They took something from me."

She gasped lightly when he cupped her cheek and gave her a smile. "I'll bring it back for you, my lady, and so smile now, won't you?" He removed his cloak and entrusted it to her as he stalked towards the direction the twins had gone.

Ten minutes later, he came back holding the twins by the back of their collars. The twins were wriggling and resisting but Caesar kept his hold firm and strong as he lowered the two in front of her. "Well," Caesar's voice was low as he surveyed Nel and Bianchi with a narrowed eye. "Return what you took from Ichihime and apologize."

Bianchi kept his arms crossed. "Hmph! I was supposed to give them to you, Caesar! I am sure you will be very much pleased!"

Nel pouted as she held two handkerchiefs high enough for Caesar to see. "You'll be very pleased to trample these with Quo Vadis, Caesar. We were only doing you a _favor_."

Ichihime silently clutched the inner sleeves of her kimono.

Caesar took the handkerchiefs."What nonsense are you two blabbering about?" he spoke in a dangerous tone. Nel and Bianchi unconsciously leaned away. "I would not be kind to anyone who takes what is Ichihime's—not even to the two of you."

The twins glared and scampered away, leaving Caesar and Ichihime alone. Caesar took the handkerchiefs and patted the dirt away. Ichihime kept her head down. She was sure Caesar-dono had seen the names embroided on the cloth.

"I apologize for what Nel and Bianchi did," he started softly as he offered the handkerchiefs back to her."Did you make these?"

She nodded and took them, unable to look at him in the eye.

She heard him sigh. "I would be lying if I'd say that I am not jealous." She grasped his cloak still in her hands tighter. "But truly, Nobunaga-dono is your brother and Mitsuhide-dono is a childhood friend of yours and thus it's only natural that you make handkerchiefs for them."

"I am also making one for Caesar-dono!" she blurted out. The white-haired general seemed thoroughly surprised. "It's—It's just not finished yet," she added in a small voice.

He took her hand in his and offered her a smile. And she felt again that same flutter in her chest. "You make me happy, Ichihime," he said simply and Ichihime found herself almost drowning in the intense blue of his lone eye.

When had he started making her feel this way?

* * *

She sat primly, her hands on her lap, a soft smile plastered on her face as she observed Caesar-dono's brows drawn together in concentration from behind the canvass. He tilted his head and stared at her, prompting her to shift uncomfortably.

She cleared her throat to break the easy silence they had fallen into. "I never expected you to love art, Caesar-dono." Then again, she also did not expect him to bake cakes.

"Aa." His hand holding the brush moved deftly across the canvass as he painted her. "I am a lover of women, art and literature—all things _beautiful_, my dear Ichihime."

Her eyes narrowed for a fraction. "Women, you say?"

He stopped, his lone eye crinkling with amusement. "Are you jealous, my dear?"

"Of course not, my lord," she answered almost too quickly. "I am just curious why you chose me as your muse. I am certain you are quite popular with the ladies and thus your options are plentiful."

"That is true." He smirked—almost arrogantly—and Ichihime very nearly frowned. "But I chose you because you are special."

"Oh?" she quirked an eyebrow. She was almost sure he would tell her that he chose her because she was _beautiful_—just like all other lords who have tried to woe her before him. Her supposed _beauty_ was the first—_and only_, she almost added sadly—thing most people notice.

His smirk slowly turned into a smile, his gaze appreciative. "Because you are a strong woman with great resolve."

She blinked, surprised by his answer, her cheeks coloring.

That night, he hung her finished portrait proudly beside his own in their chambers.

* * *

It was one of the rare moments when her husband was home during the day and he had invited her to an Afternoon tea in the gardens. Carefully, she held her tea cup in her dainty hands as she peered to examine him sitting across her. He sat with his long legs crossed as he cut a piece of his chocolate cake and brought it to his mouth. His white hair that fell across his face ruffled the slightest with the breeze.

There was no other word for it. He was _elegant_—whether it be piloting Quo Vadis or eating a piece of Chocolate cake.

"I would think that you are falling for me, my dear Ichihime, if you keep on looking at me that intensely," he suddenly said as he laid his plate down to look at her.

Ichihime sipped her tea too quickly to hide her blush at being caught. "I wasn't looking at you, Caesar-dono." She set her teacup down and looked around for an excuse. "I-I was looking at Nel and Bianchi."

Caesar turned to look at the twins playing near the fountain. "Is that so?" he raised his eyebrow. "What caught your interest then, Ichihime?"

She took another sip of her tea as she thought of an answer. "Are Nel and Bianchi your siblings?" She paused."Or perhaps your children?"

The general chuckled. "Do I look old enough to be those twins' father?"

Thinking she might have offended him, she hastily answered. "Not at all, my lord! You do look youthful and handsome but I do wonder myself if you are of the right age for it to be possible."

There was an odd glint in his lone blue eye when he replied impishly, "So my dear Ichihime thinks that I am _handsome_? I am definitely pleased with this development."

Ichihime covered her mouth, realizing her slip. "I didn't—I mean—" _Where in the world did that come from!_

Caesar merely chuckled and waved a dismissive hand. "Nel and Bianchi are orphans taken in by King Arthur. We, the brothers of the Round Table, take turns looking after them. However," he glanced at the twins, a tired smile on his lips, "They seemed to have taken a liking for me and have made permanent residence in my abode."

She couldn't help but giggle. "They must really like Caesar-dono."

He shook his head dramatically. "No! They only like me for the Chocolates I give them."

She glanced at the twins still playing. "But you do like them too, don't you Caesar-dono?"

He exhaled deeply, his gaze suddenly far away, sad and longing. "I guess it's better than being alone." He closed his eyes briefly before reaching for her hands. "But I'm not alone now. I have _you_."

She couldn't save her father and Nobukatsu. Nobu-niisama had so many people already around him. Even Mitsuhide rejected her offer for support.

But this person—this man she calls _husband_—Caesar-dono needed her. And as his wife, she would stand by her duty to stay with him.

Ichihime squeezed his hand back. "Yes, you have me."

* * *

Slowly, Ichihime opened her eyes and adjusted to the darkness of their chambers. She could hear someone moaning in agony, and when she turned, she saw her husband writhing, his long hands grasping the bedcovers, his eyes shut tight.

"Mother.. Father.. don't..don't leave me..!"

He was having a nightmare.

Sitting up, she hesitantly leaned over his side and wiped his sweat-covered brows. "Caesar-dono.. hush now.. It's only a dream," she whispered as she ran a hand in his sweat-matted white hair.

"Mother!" he cried his arms reaching out as if to grab something. He managed to grab her wrist. "Don't! Don't!"

Ichihime winced as he gripped her wrist. He was strong and his hold was firm that her hand was slowly numbing from the pressure. She had to calm him down fast.

Taking a deep breath, she used her other arm to cradle his head against her chest. "Caesar-dono," she pleaded in a whisper. "Everything will be alright. It's alright, hush now, Caesar-dono.."

He was breathing heavily and tears were rolling down his cheeks. "Don't die.. Don't leave me.." he chanted brokenly. "Don't leave me.. mother... father.."

Ichihime did not let him go as she continued running her fingers in his hair to soothe him. "It's alright, Caesar-dono. I won't go. I'm right here.." Her own tears ran with his as she silently prayed for him to calm down, _calm down_.

She hummed a soft song against his ear, just like how she did before with Nobukatsu when he was having trouble sleeping. Caesar's grip loosened and she took the opportunity to lace her fingers with his. A few breaths later, he quieted and fell back into a dreamless sleep. She smiled in relief.

Suddenly drained, she couldn't find the strength to crawl back to her side of the bed. And so, she settled there, leaning against him, one arm around him, another holding his hand, as she succumbed to sleep.

When she woke up, he was gone. But instead of one, he left her with three red roses.

* * *

The War was fast approaching, Ichihime knew that much, as evidenced by Caesar-dono's absence. He rarely went home now, only dropping by for a change of clothes. But he never left without seeing her, even for a moment, an apology clearly written on his face as he took her hand in his and kiss her knuckles.

"I will be back soon, my dear Ichihime. I promise."

She would smile like a good wife and nod. "I pray for your safety, Caesar-dono."

Still, she could not deny the loneliness she felt sleeping alone, and waking up—there was no red rose on his side of the bed.

* * *

She was preparing to settle down for the night when she heard hurried footsteps outside. Her gaze was fixed on the door when it opened to allow her husband, still wearing his white uniform and cloak, to enter.

"Caesar-dono!" She made her way to him and offered to take his cloak as he sat down on the bed to remove his boots. "I..I wasn't expecting you to be back so late. Have you eaten? Do you want—"

He stopped her from going out by holding her wrist. "No need for that, Ichihime." He exhaled deeply to even his breathing. Ichihime realized he must have been running. "I'm glad I caught you still awake."

Worry suddenly filled Ichihime's mind. She knelt in front of her husband, studying his tired features. "Is there something wrong, Caesar-dono?" Did anything happen at Owari? Was her Nobu-niisama OK?

Shaking his head, Caesar replied, "Nothing's wrong." Gently, he pulled her wrist to beckon her to sit beside him on the bed. His lone eye softly gazed at her. "I just thought we haven't finished reading Romeo and Juliet, right? Why don't we finish it tonight? We are just a few pages away anyway."

Ichihime looked at him incredulously. "You hurried home just for that, my lord?"

It was one of the few instances that she saw him frown. "You are not 'just that', Ichihime. You are my wife," he said as he took her hand in his.

She looked away, her cheeks slightly glowing. "I.."

He squeezed her hand and sighed, a small smile on his lips. "You should get your book now."

The night had fallen deeply but Caesar continued to read to her patiently. By the end, Ichihime was crying silently, head bowed, her hands gripping the bed sheets tightly. Caesar placed the book down and gently cupped her cheeks in his palm, wiping her tears with his thumb. "I did not wish to make you cry," he whispered solemnly.

"You knew it was going to end tragically," she whispered accusingly. "And yet you said I had chosen well."

He glanced at the book laying innocently on his lap. "It was a beautiful Romantic Tragedy—a story of true love."

"Both of them died in the end.."

"_Bittersweet_—all the more beautiful."

Ichihime bit her lower lip but the tears kept on coming. Everyone was dying around her—her mother, her father, Nobukatsu, the people of Oda—and even in a book she had chosen. But she had to stay strong. She was a princess of the Oda Clan—she was taught that tears were unforgivable.

But Caesar merely gathered her in his arms, and buried her head against his shoulder. Silently, he ran his hand through her soft pink hair and all the years she had spent keeping everything in flowed out. He listened, murmuring comforting words against her hair as he rubbed her back, soothing her. She did not know how long she cried but he did not let her go even once.

When she woke up the next morning, she expected to see a red rose beside her. But there was no red rose. Instead, she woke up with Caesar-dono beside her, his arm draped over her waist.

She blinked to let her eyes focus and was met by his very blue—_as blue as the skies_, she decided—eyes, gazing at her softly. "Caesar-dono...?"

"Good morning, my dear Ichihime," he greeted with his handsome smile.

"Good morning, Caesar-dono," she greeted back, a hesitant smile on her lips as she glanced at the snow-covered window where the sun was already peeking. "Is it alright for you to still be here? Aren't you running late?"

His smile faltered a little. "Do you really want me to go, Ichihime?"

_Did she? _She shook her head. "It just feels.. _different_ to wake up beside you."

"Aa." And he pulled her closer to him. "I feel the same way."

* * *

Worriedly, Ichihime paced the carpeted corridor of Caesar-dono's castle. Just a few hours ago, they had received reports that the Oda Castle was in grave danger. Struck with great fear for her Nobu-niisama, she had put her husband in a dilemma—either to choose her and aid her brother or to choose his master and do nothing. She knew that if he had chosen his master, King Arthur, she would madly run home to Owari, whether he permitted it or not.

He chose her.

She leaned her head against the cool glass, looking outside the window as she waited for his return.

"Ichihime-sama," came the voice of her Lady-in-waiting, Chacha. She turned her head to look at the younger girl, urging her to continue. "Oda Castle is safe, but," Chacha grimaced, "A number of civilians were killed in battle. Many more would have been killed if Caesar-sama and Kenshin-sama did not arrive."

Ichihime nodded. "How is my Nobu-niisama?"

"He is safe, my lady," Chacha answered, a grim expression on her face. "However, Ranmaru-dono was captured by the enemy. Da Vinci-dono believes he has been taken to the West Star."

The Oda princess gasped. "What is my _Niisama_ doing?"

"Nobunaga-dono and the others will be departing for the West star early tomorrow once the preparations have been completed."

"I see." Ichihime looked away.

Chacha shifted uncomfortably, almost hesitant, before adding, "Uh.. Caesar-dono just came back." Ichihime's eyes snapped back to hers. "He's in the balcony overlooking the gardens."

The princess nodded. "Thank you, Chacha. Please rest now." And she hurriedly left to find her husband.

* * *

"You should really be in bed now, Ichihime." With his back to the moonlight, he stood against the balustrade, the shadows dancing curiously on his handsome face as he swirled the red liquid in the glass he was holding. His cloak and heavily adorned coat were draped on the chair nearest to him.

"You should also retire for the night, my lord. I heard you have an early start tomorrow," she answered as she watched for his reaction.

He sighed tiredly, his shoulders hunched. "Aa. Just one more drink, my dear. It helps me calm my nerves."

She stepped forward. "I wish to join you till then."

He looked at her curiously for a moment. "Would you also like a drink?" He raised his glass. "Wine—it's similar to the _Sake_ you Easterners love."

She nodded and moved beside him as he retrieved another glass and filled it with the same red liquid. She murmured a thank you as she accepted.

He watched her closely as she took a sip of the liquid. She blinked, surprised—it was sweet but slightly burned her throat. "It has an exquisite taste," she noted.

Caesar chuckled and took a sip of his own drink.

She took another sip as she thought of her next words, "What happens to you now, Caesar-dono?"

He shrugged his shoulders, his expression calm. "I have betrayed my brothers in the Round Table. Surely, there are already orders on how to deal with a traitor like me."

She couldn't help but grip her glass tighter. "Are you not worried, my lord?"

Tilting his head to better look at her, he replied, "I am not worried being labelled a traitor. I do not regret choosing you, Ichihime, my wife, over my duty to my King." He smiled good-humouredly as he patted the top of her head. "Besides, you will kill me yourself if I do not honor my duty as your husband and protect your people, right? I do not wish to stain your beautiful hands."

She stared back at him, her eyes grateful. "You never go against your words."

He took another sip, "I have no plans to."

They stood together in comfortable silence, Ichihime contented with watching him from the corner of her eyes, sipping her drink once in a while. Without his proud cloak and coat, he seemed almost delicate, the tired lines of his face more pronounced, his shoulders weighed heavily—she _almost_ wanted to touch him.

His image blurred and she closed her eyes while clutching her head. She felt him move and take the wine glass from her hand. "You might have drank too much," he said, his voice deeper than she remembered.

Too much? It was just a cup—or maybe two? _Three?_ She had lost count.

She opened her eyes to meet his very blue ones. "I'm fine," she whispered, the words dying on her lips as she became aware of the intensity of his gaze, and his warm breath almost on her cheeks. He moved and trapped her between his body and the balustrade, his arms caging her on either sides.

But there was no fear she felt. This was her husband, and—she realized—she trusted him.

Gently, she reached up and removed his mask—he did not stop her—allowing her to see the uncertainty displayed in his eyes. Something in her chest ached. For her, uncertainty was almost never associated with her proud, confident husband.

He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against hers. Softly he spoke, his breath teasing her lips, "Ichihime, I am worried for your safety. Once I travel back to the West Star—who knows when I'll be back."

She took a deep breath. "I will be fine, Caesar-dono," she reassured.

"Still, I want you to stay here with your Ladies-in-waiting. You'll be safer."

She nodded. "I will, my lord—until you come back."

A low chuckle emanated from his lips. "I am glad you have fate in me."

"You always promised that you'll come back." _To me_, a deeper part of her mind wanted to add. "You never go against your words."

He leaned back to meet her determined eyes. "You are really an incredible woman." Closing his eyes, he leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers.

She had often heard from her maids, their hushed voices excitedly recounting to each other how their husbands showed their passion—the heated, almost aggressive kisses they bestow their wives when they came home from the battlefield, glad to be alive.

But it was nothing like that with Caesar. His lips were soft, delicately teasing her, almost giving her enough room to move if she wanted this to stop.

But she didn't want it to end.

Instead, boldly she reached up, encircling his neck with her thin arms. She felt him jerk, surprised by her action, and slowly put his own arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

This was a foreign feeling—this heat that swallowed her as he shifted to kiss her deeper—and she wondered how he could elicit such a thing from her. Through the layers of her clothing, she could feel the warmth of his ungloved hands, searing her skin like fire. Her hands ran through his soft hair and she leaned closer, surrendering to the feel of his strong frame, loosing herself in his musky scent.

They spent that night together, lost in passion in their chambers. He chanted her name _Ichihime_ like a prayer as he moved against her and she clung to him, crying his name as she tasted the pleasure she had never known before.

He held her close all night and she held him back, his steady heartbeat lulling her to sleep.

* * *

She stood in front of him, her chin held up high, as the last preparations to Azuchi were made. "Take care of yourself, Caesar-dono."

He nodded and averted his eyes to the side. She slightly shifted to see where he was looking at: Mitsuhide stood in a distance, watching them warily. Fearlessly, Caesar pulled Ichihime to him and embraced her.

She slightly frowned upon seeing his smirk. "You shouldn't do that," she admonished quietly as she watched Mitsuhide scowl darkly.

"But it is fun because I can," he answered, thoroughly enjoying himself.

She sighed deeply. There was no point arguing with a persistent man like her husband. Instead, she leaned her head against his chest and whispered, "Please come back safely."

He gave her a small smile as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead before releasing her. "Of course I will."

She watched as the Azuchi climbed higher and higher, until the clouds finally obscured it from view. Clasping her hands together, she offered a silent prayer for their safety.

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please do review! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm really sorry for the delay! I wanted to watch episode 24 first and see Caesar's character song before finalizing this chapter.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! **_blakraven66, stellaclaire, feiri, Night Blooming Rose, iconshade, Guby-san, Kohaku No Ama No Gawa, Guest, Animegirl426, Sock my Rock, TVD lover, loli-belle and jfs _**(Are you the same jfs from the myanimelist forums? Thank you very much for translating Caesar's and Ichi's character songs! I tried to incorporate them here.) **

**Make sure you have watched Episode 21 before reading! This chapter will heavily deal with that episode.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nobunaga The Fool**

* * *

**Memories of Rose**

_Chapter 2_

* * *

The days went by slowly as Ichihime eagerly waited for news. By the end of the week, she had grown restless with worry; she had difficulty sleeping and could barely keep her food in, almost throwing up every morning. She found herself craving for sweet chocolates that, temporarily, calmed her nerves.

At night, she sought comfort by singing to herself as she gazed outside her window. Wishing—_praying_ for his safe return.

* * *

Akechi Mitsuhide was his rival. The man was deeply in love with his wife.

In turn, Ichihime clearly held him dear to her heart, and Caesar would even go as far as guess that she had been in love with the black-haired strategist before he married her.

Thus, Mitsuhide's death would be more advantageous for him. Ichihime would definitely grieve, but Caesar would be there for her. He would be patient to comfort her, to shower her with love until she forgets her pain.

But still, Caesar found himself jumping after his rival, risking his life to save the man who could possibly take Ichihime away from him.

Because, in the end, he didn't even want to see Ichihime cry.

* * *

By the second week, the Takeda Clan was attacked by Chandra Gupta's fleet.

Ichihime could only watch in horror, the screams of the people and the creaking of metal armours filling the air, as the fire ravished the lands. Forced to flee the castle, she and her ladies-in-waiting traversed the rugged mountain path, barely escaping the assassins. And when they were almost cornered, help came in the form of Mitsuhide.

But another General from the West came and she watched helplessly as her brother lost himself in rage. Their powerful attacks shook the air and land, slamming her small body against a tree.

She was exhausted, her body had lacked proper nourishment and sleep for the past few days, her lithe muscles worn out from running. Her tears did not stop as she closed her eyes and succumbed to the welcoming darkness.

* * *

Caesar missed his wife.

Damn that Cesare Borgia for reminding him of the woman he left back in the East Star.

Was she waiting for him like she always did? Was she humming to herself as she busied herself looking over the various books in his library? Was she eating all his chocolates back home? She did develop a liking for the sweets. He couldn't help but grin to himself. He definitely needed to drop by his domain before going back to the East Star to replenish his stock.

When he closed his eyes, he could almost imagine her soft smile and her bright eyes—his heart clenched with longing.

Ah, he couldn't wait to get _home_. Because home had ceased being the West Star. Home was where she is.

He leaned back against his chair, his arm draped over his eyes. Captivity did not suit him. It gave him plenty of time to dwell on his thoughts.

Admittedly, he was a selfish person. He had wanted that beautiful woman he saw in the East, it did not matter if he would need to tear down villages, burn the land just to possess her. And he did, he forced her into marrying him. But still...still it was not enough.

Caesar had always been selfish. He also wanted her heart.

He looked at his gloved hands and he could almost see the blood that has stained them, all the bloodshed he had caused, the numerous conquests he was proud of winning. But his hands were also stained with the blood of Oda Nobuhide. And he wondered how could she even begin to open her heart to the person who killed her father?

Yet he remembered how she held his hands tenderly, her small hands grasping his as she told him that she was there for him. And he held on to that small glimmer of hope that she might have forgiven him, because Ichihime was like that, she was noble, and she was selfless.

In the little time they were together, Ichihime had become a precious person in his life.

And it scared him because he had thrown away _everything_—his lands, riches, title, prestige, ambitions—just for her. But what scared him more was that he did not regret it.

_"I am the only one who can bring her happiness."_

Caesar would strive to make her happy, to make her smile. Unlike Mitsuhide, he would continue to choose her everyday because he was already a man who had nothing to lose but her. She had become his light—his salvation and to lose her was to lose his humanity.

Ichihime was all he had now.

"General Caesar. We will be taking you." He raised his head to meet the palace guards. Heaving a sigh, he nodded and followed.

If he made it out alive, he promised to bake another Chocolate cake for her.

* * *

It was the Yamatai Queen's relieved face that greeted her when she opened her eyes. Gingerly, Ichihime tried to sit up, only to be stopped by the young Queen's hand.

"You must be resting," Himiko said softly. Ichihime nodded and settled down.

Beside her Da Vinci stood. "How are you feeling Ichihime-sama?"

She still felt slightly lightheaded but resting had restored some of her strength. "I am better. What happened..?"

"You fainted from exhaustion. Mitsuhide-dono brought you back," Himiko explained.

She really had been feeling weaker these past few days. "How is my Nobu-niisama?"

The young queen averted her eyes. "He is feeling guilty for Hideyoshi's wounds."

Worry crossed her face. "Is Hideyoshi alright?"

"He will live," Da Vinci answered solemnly.

Ichihime breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness.."

There was a moment of silence until Himiko exhaled deeply and moved to sit beside her. Ichihime's eyes widened questioningly as Himiko placed her hand on the Oda Princess's abdomen. There was unexplainable sadness in her eyes as she spoke, her voice quiet. "There's one more thing you need to know, Ichihime-sama."

Ichihime took a deep breath.

Himiko hesitated for a second before continuing. "As a Yamatai priestess, I can sense... energy. _Life energy_." She looked from her hand to the eyes of Oda princess. "You are carrying a child."

Ichihime felt her heart skip a beat. A child..? Her eyes widened as she carefully placed a hand against her abdomen. "I'm— Are you _certain_?"

Himiko looked at Da Vinci who nodded. "I am not an expert in physiology, Ichihime-sama, but I have a good grasp of Ley lines and energies. I can also feel it." His eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "There is another energy signature inside of you—it's faint, but it is there."

"Does... does anyone else know of this?" she asked softly. Himiko and Da Vinci shook their heads and Ichihime closed her eyes. "Can you..Can you please keep this a secret?"

Himiko shifted uncomfortably. "But my betrothed needs to know.. You're his sister!"

Ichihime grasped the sheets tight. "I will tell him myself after I inform Caesar-dono."

Uncertainty crossed the Yamatai Queen's face. "But we don't know if he'll be back.."

"He will be back," Ichihime said firmly. Because he promised her, and he never breaks his promises. "Himiko-sama, Da Vinci-dono, I.. I would like to be alone for a moment," she pleaded softly.

Reluctantly, Himiko and Da Vinci left, not without glancing one last worried look at the Oda princess.

When she was alone, Ichihime looked down, and her tears finally flowed. She was with child—she was carrying her and Caesar's child. The knowledge filled her with unexplainable joy and sadness. It was almost surreal—she and Caesar having a _family_ of their own..?

She hugged he blankets closer to her body as she cried. She badly wanted to see her husband.

* * *

A few days later, Caesar finally came back to the East Star. But he did not return to her, and instead sided with King Arthur.

Ichihime knew there was something very wrong.

She tried to catch his eye, to read him as she sat down for the Peace negotiations, to try to understand what he was thinking. But the blue eyes that looked back at her were blank, without the warmth that he had often bestowed on her.

Her hand unconsciously grasped her abdomen as she painfully watched him leave, fighting the tears that threatened to fall.

This was not how she wished their reunion would be.

* * *

It had been a while since she had stood underneath the Cherry tree in the gardens of the Oda Castle. She pressed her palm against tree's aging trunk, cherishing the memories she had with it.

"Ichihime-sama."

Ichihime turned to face Mitsuhide who stood a few feet away, his expression grim. She managed a small smile as she greeted him back, "Mitsuhide."

"How are you feeling?"

She was throwing up every morning, but otherwise she felt fine."I am well, thank you."

He continued staring at her, almost doubting her answer. He took a deep breath and stepped closer. "Have you talked to Caesar-dono?"

She averted her eyes. "No, not yet," she answered quietly.

He steeled himself before continuing, "Ichihime-sama, I know that you are pregnant. With _his_ child."

Ichihime's eyes widened in surprise. She placed a protective hand on her abdomen. "How—?"

He shook his head. "It does not matter." Of course he wouldn't be telling her that her Ladies-in-waiting were always watching her and reporting back to him. "Ichihime-sama, Caesar-dono has left us."

"He has not!" She found herself responding indignantly. She closed her eyes. "He's—He's just confused.. that's all.. I know he'll be back."

His lips curled as he tried to control his anger. "He went back to Arthur. He _left_ you, Ichihime-sama."

She covered her ears stubbornly. "He'll be back, I know he will. I just.. I just need to talk to him. Caesar-dono's just confused!"

Mitsuhide stepped closer and grabbed her arms. "Don't lie to yourself, Ichihime-sama! Don't you see? This is finally your chance to escape from him!"

"I don't want to!" Even she was surprised at her words. Mitsuhide's hold slackened. She bowed her head as she fought hard not to cry. "I don't want to.." she repeated brokenly.

He was looking at her in disbelief. Finally, he frowned. "Have you fallen in love with him, Ichihime-sama?"

Has she? Was it love that she felt for him? She thought of all the times they were together. She remembered his eyes that looked at her full of warmth, filling her heart with happiness, his lingering gaze patient as he seemed to see more than what she herself saw.

Her heart almost twisted painfully. Did he notice it too? Did he know of it even before she herself realized it? Of course he did, he was observant like that. She could never keep anything from him after all.

She could almost imagine Caesar grinning at her proudly, _I know you'll fall in love with me soon enough. _And it filled her with intense longing because she couldn't wait to tell him that yes, he was always right.

Caesar had been honest with her. In turn, she wouldn't hesitate anymore.

Amidst her tears, Ichihime smiled. "Yes, I love him." Her hand rested against her abdomen. "And he will come back to us."

* * *

She stood firmly in front of Western army, her shoulders squared. She needed to see for herself, to understand what has become of her husband and bring him back with her.

But Caesar kept preaching about equal love, a world of true peace without strife, a utopia that only King Arthur could create to save the world. Even with Mitsuhide's arrival, Caesar did not stop and even tempted the black-haired strategist to join his cause.

"Mitsuhide, you will be happier once you are part of this utopia...I love Ichihime, but you can love her as well."

Ichihime could feel herself tremble. How could Caesar say something as reckless as that? Was he implying that they could _share_ her? What happened to the Caesar-dono who had whispered to her that she was only his, that man who held her with passion?

"..Let's go forth into a world full of true love—"

She stepped forward and slapped Caesar across the cheek.

Her tears fell, her shoulders still trembling. "I see now that the Caesar-dono I know..no longer exists."

"You give me no choice."

Ichihime found herself being pulled inside Quo Vadis. Caesar held her by the shoulder as he evaded when her brother and Ranmaru arrived.

"It is foolish to fight.. but If I must..."

The white-haired general raised his sword and her eyes widened. Caesar couldn't possibly be challenging her brother!

She watched as her husband and her brother fought, both men matching each other's blows.

"Your skills have improved."

"And yours have not dulled...But!"

She braced herself and clutched her abdomen protectively as her brother then brought down his sword, the power of the attack sending Quo Vadis skidding roughly away.

But Caesar was a man who did not give up easily. He stood up with a battle cry and continued to attack. Ichihime closed her eyes. Was there really no other way? Why must they continue to fight?

"Why won't you try to understand? Why won't you believe in love?! A world where everyone loved each other, equally, would be a world of true happiness!"

No... she didn't want to live in such a world. She tried to understand but it wouldn't really be true happiness— it would never make her happy. Ichihime couldn't even believe herself. Just for once, she wanted to be _selfish_—and selfishly, she did not want to be just another woman—she wanted to be Caesar's _woman_ and that meant that he would love her above all others. She didn't want to love and be loved equally, she wanted more.

"What do you mean equal love?! The very idea of such a world makes me sick!" Her brother advanced and Quo Vadis was sent flying away.

Ichihime looked on with distress at Caesar who was now bleeding. "Please stop, Caesar. Right now, you cannot best my brother," she pleaded. It didn't matter anymore to her why he had changed. It didn't matter if he chose Arthur over her. She just didn't want him to get hurt any longer.

The blue eyes that looked back at her were full of resolve. "Even so, I cannot concede defeat. Who will protect you, then?"

Her eyes widened. Was he, in fact, still thinking of her?

"I want to save you. In order to save you, my only choice is to wager on the world King Arthur will create!"

He was doing all of this for her? He was following Arthur just to save her? "Caesar..you are a fool," she cried. She didn't need saving. He didn't need to burden himself just for her. All she wanted was to be with him.

"Why won't you understand..?"

_Caesar, why won't you understand?_

The communication line opened, and Nel and Bianchi appeared on screen. "Poor Ichihime-sama. You are too obsessed with the idea of living. You're being held back by those around you, bound by the curse of life."

"The curse of life?" she repeated tensely. Did they know about her child?

"To liberate Ichihime-sama, we may need to cut away everything that's holding her back."

"Everything that is holding her back...?" Caesar repeated and his eyes flashed manically. He unsheathed his sword with a cry and gathered all his energy.

He pulled Ichihime closer to him. "Ichihime, I will liberate you from this temporal life that has bound you in its chains!"

She watched in horror as Caesar shifted the canon of Quo Vadis to aim at the Oda Castle. Her eyes widened. "You wouldn't!"

The canon continued to gain power and his arm that held her tightened around her shoulders. She leaned against him in anguish as he raised his sword. No.. she didn't want this! She didn't want him to destroy everything just for her!

She wouldn't let him annihilate anything anymore. She wouldn't let him bathe in the blood of innocents again. She wouldn't allow him to go down that path once more.

Bitter tears traced her cheeks as her hand grasped her abdomen. She would stop him even at the cost of their life.

_I'm sorry, my child.._

With her other hand, she held on his hand that clenched the sword. "Brother, you must not hesitate! You will unite heaven and earth some day. Then you must not be swayed by the gravity of your destiny!"

She was leaving everything to her brother now.

"Ichihime, why?!" Caesar pushed her away and pulled her back against him.

Nobunaga advanced. "Well said, Ichi!"

She closed her eyes and clutched his chest. If he would destroy just for her, if he would stand against the way of her brother, then she would gladly die with him just to stop him.

Because she loved him.

Caesar trembled underneath her grasps. "I...I must save you, no matter what the cost! At least you Ichihime!"

She opened her eyes to look at him, at the man who had spiralled into madness just for her. "Caesar-dono.."

"Because I love you! With all my soul!"

She wrapped her arms around him tightly as she cried. "I love you too, Caesar-dono," she whispered, hoping that it would reach his ears. If this was his love for her, then she would accept it wholeheartedly even in death.

Nobunaga rushed forward and attacked, the blow breaking Caesar's mask.

"I've cut down the nefarious shade that is manipulating you!"

* * *

Ichihime carefully helped her injured husband out of Quo Vadis.

"Ichihime.."

"We finally meet again, Caesar-dono," she said softly, her heart almost bursting with emotions.

"Yes.. Ichihime, I have wished to see you again."

There were so many things she wanted to tell him. _You're going to be a father, Caesar-dono! We are going to have our own family! Do you like that, Caesar-dono?_

But it could wait. She would make sure that they would be making up for all the lost time. Right now, she was content to see his smile and the warmth of his eyes as he gazed at her full of love.

She grasped his hand closer to her chest. Her Caesar-dono was back.

"Run!"

"Blood! Show us more blood!"

Ichihime gasped as Bianchi jumped towards them. Caesar pulled her behind him and raised his sword to block Bianchi's attack.

"What are you—"

"Show us..your beautiful blood!"

Everything seemed to slow down as Ichihime watched the twins in horror, their eyes glinting maliciously. Nel, that little girl who sometimes made fun of her, raised a spear and threw it towards them.

There was so much blood—Bianchi's, Caesar's and hers—splattering all around.

"That was completely unnecessary. What a disappointment you are, Caesar!"

Nel pulled back the spear and Caesar screamed, dealing a lethal blow on the young girl.

Ichihime collapsed and she clutched her stomach, willing to stop the gush of blood. Her child.. _oh my god_.. her child! She sobbed. This couldn't be happening... there was so much blood, and she was getting weaker.

She looked over her husband who had collapsed a few feet away from her, his blood quickly staining his white cloak. He wasn't moving and it filled her with cold dread. This was all a bad dream... this wasn't happening!

Ichihime fell on her arms and knees. She had to be with her husband. Using her diminishing strength, she slowly crawled towards him. "Cae..sar..."

Each movement was painful, but she willed herself to reach him. She had to be with him.

She heaved a quivering breath and pulled him towards her. Her arms were shaking but she forced them to support him. Her tears wouldn't stop flowing.. there was just so much blood and he was cold to her touch.

His blue eyes that gazed at her were rapidly losing their light. "Ichihime.." he croaked and she leaned closer, her tears falling against his cheek like soft raindrops. "Ah..I finally see it now.. The happiness I desired... was precious time, spent with the one I love."

Caesar thought of who he had been before—an arrogant, selfish man who sought to possess everything in the world in search for contentment, to fill that void he felt. But no matter how vast his domain became, or how much his riches rose, or how much fame and honour he received, or how many women he pursued, it never was enough.

Until he met Ichihime. She had changed him, and she might not have even meant to do so. She had not only become his salvation—

She had become his happiness.

His sight was dimming but he tried his best to focus on her. She looked back at him with the warmth he craved for and it filled his heart with regret because he could clearly see the love he had strived to earn.

"What tragedy.. I.. had already obtained it.." he whispered as he raised his hand to touch her cheek. She grasped his hand tightly.

How much he wished that he had more time. _But_— He closed his eyes.

"Caesar-dono..." Ichihime wailed as she coughed blood.

She cradled Caesar's lifeless body in her arms and smiled sadly. They were given such a short time together in this lifetime. Still, she had been happy—she was very happy.

She looked at her brother. "Nobu-niisama. I was happy in life... Able to walk my own path until the very end.." It was getting harder to breath. "Nobu-niisama... you can bring happiness... and true peace to all...So trust you own path...until the end..."

She bowed her head and caressed her husband's face lovingly. Ah, what a tragedy indeed. He hadn't even known that they were having a child. They wouldn't be able to build that loving family she knew he wanted.

Her hands trembled as she grasped his cold palm. She was almost at her limit, she could barely feel her arms, her life slipping away rapidly. "Caesar-dono... I..hope to fall in love with you again... in another lifetime.."

Because she knew they would always find their way back to each other.

* * *

**Epilogue**

_East Star, Year 2014_

Oda Ichihime adjusted her skirt, the shorter length of the uniform foreign to her but she did not mind, as she joined her fellow students flock the school gates.

It was the first day of her first year in Senior High School.

To say she was excited was an understatement—she was _ecstatic_. Finally, her overprotective father had allowed her to attend a normal Public school rather than her old private All-girls school.

Finally, she would be able to attend the same school as her Nobu-niisama and their childhood friends, Mitsuhide and Hideyoshi. Her younger brother Nobukatsu was also entering as a first year in the Junior High section.

Suddenly, she felt someone tap her on the shoulder, and when she turned, she was greeted by a beautiful red rose. Her eyes widened questioningly at the man in front of her.

"Is there something I can help you with?" she asked hesitantly.

The man stared at her curiously. He was a head taller than her, with white hair slightly longer on the right side of his face that just barely obscured his blue eye. He wore the same school uniform, the mark on the white collar signifying he was a second year student.

She almost gasped as he took her hand and placed the rose against her palm. He flashed her a handsome smile. "I'm sorry but I just couldn't help noticing that you are the most beautiful lady here," he spoke smoothly.

Her years in an All-girls school hadn't prepared her for such forwardness. She couldn't stop the blush rising to her cheeks.

The man seemed to enjoy her discomfort. He took a step back and bowed gallantly. "My name is Gaius Julius Caesar," his eyes glimmered confidently, "And you, my dear, will be mine."

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Even after being reincarnated, Caesar will always be Ichi's stalker XD**

**Thank you for reading and please do review! :D**


End file.
